


Unexpected Consequences

by EtherealEssence



Series: The Inevitable [7]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Oops, Spoilers, and physically hits his wife, cursing, he literally verbally abuses wendy, it will get better kinda angsty, mr darling is a horrible man in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has made her decision, but could she have foreseen the effect it would have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

Peter gripped her hand and pulled her through her window. A startled ‘ _eep_ ’ escaped Wendy’s plump lips as her feet left solid ground for the first time in what had felt like an eternity. Peters deep laugh reverberated throughout the inky night as he reached down his other hand to bring her into his embrace.

 

Clutching him close she felt the planes of his body so hard and smooth fit against her _just so_. Her head nestled into the crook of his neck inhaling the pure masculine scent of… of **_adventure_** that rolled off of Peter in waves. The sudden realisation of what had just happened burst through and into a startled laugh. It soon grew as she felt the weights of her ill-matched marriage and the pressure of society and her parent’s expectations (mainly her father, who had grown more arrogant and tedious over the years) lift off of her.

 

Lifting her head she stared into Peters glowing green orbs, beaming with joy at her freedom. Peter stared unabashedly at the exquisite girl before him- no not girl, but not woman either. She was like him, there but not quite adults. His Wendybird had finally called for him and was finally going to return where she rightfully belonged. With him. And only him. His Wendybird was pretty but far more interesting as a lost girl playing mother. Now though, now Wendy was bewitching and he felt another stirring within himself at the feel of her warm curves against his angular body. Wendy would come back to Neverland and this time, she wouldn’t have to _pretend_ to be mother.

 

They could have continued to stare at each other till the break of dawn so wrapped up in each other, they were. However it was just as they began to lean towards each other, as though they each had a specific gravitational field attuned for just each other – that Mr Darling roared from her window, ordering her to return immediately and when the only response he got was Peter shifting them further from his reach, Mr Darling began hurtling threats and obscenities at his daughter.

 

“YOU SCANDALOUS TRAMP! OUTRAGEOUS LITTLE TART! RETURN IMMEDIATELY OR SO HELP ME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND…”

 

Wendy flinched away from her father’s outburst clinging onto Pan watching as Mr Darling thrashed in the window clawing at the air as if to reel them back into his clutches. Mrs Darling stood beside him pleading, trying to get him to stop and retreat. At her requests he turned in his fury indignant at her lack of support he flung an arm in her direction, his meaty appendix throwing her across the room to Wendy's unused bed. Groaning Mrs darling clutched her stomach whimpering in agony. At this Wendy felt steel mold into her spine. Taught to be docile and unheard, Wendy was smothered, unhappily trapped. Her mottle only brought punishments. Over the years her father grew more stressed at his job leading to his already limited temperament to become even more minute. He was often loud and abrasive, cruel when he felt like it. When Wendy had returned from Neverland she recounted her tale but soon when the jewels the lost boys had brought with them as payment ran out Mr darling grew enraged with Wendy's laughter and innocent imagination. Soon he started to snidely comment upon her and her childishness. When she sought comfort from the lost boys she was forbidden to see them. Michael and john could visit them at their aunts’ house but soon that stopped. And when john and Michael defended her they were shipped off to boarding schools. Her only constant companion and comforter was her mother. For Mrs darling also suffered. She lost children she had welcomed into her heart, children she had birthed and she watched as her only daughter was punished and caged. She watched the once bubbling inquisitive little girl grow into a shell, mute most often with a dull look in her eyes. Mrs darling tried so hard to help often distracting Mr darling from tormenting Wendy and shielding her from the world in which Mr darling wanted to sell his daughters hand to the highest bidder so that his worries financially would dissipate. To see her only ally and loving mother be treated so horribly Wendy felt rage well within her. Cold calculating rage. Glaring venomously at her father she called out to him,

 

"Coward."

 

She uttered but one word and Mr darling broke. His thrashings halted and his howling abruptly ceased. Swiveling his head round to face her the look he had was murderous.

 

“What did you say?” spittle flew from his mouth, his face a bright red with rivulets of sweat running down his face. “I am going to find you and you will never escape. Ever. You will marry Mr Collins and then this **boy** will never be able to get you.” Scoffing he sneered before adding, “not that he’d want a slatternly whore then.”

 

Peter had been concentrated on his Wendy the entire time, only half-watching what occurred in the Darling household, seeing his Wendybird cowering into him. Confusion ran through him, what had happened to her? The girl, who was never afraid to fight against The Peter Pan, was hiding from her father. Something had to have happened while he was away.

 

When Mr darling struck his wife, I felt a slight wince go through me. He did not deserve his wife but I had Wendy now so I didn’t have to do anything. I felt Wendy go rigid in my arms. Looking down I saw the cold gleam in here eyes. Aha there was my Wendy! I watched as she glared down at the buffoon before speaking only one word. Her voice was laced with steel, strong and unyielding.

 

Turning I faced to watch the reaction of that useless moron smirking at how he stilled. The smirk slid off of my face as soon as he opened his mouth.  Hot molten fury began to bubble in Peter, nobody took what was his.

 

Whipping his head round to Wendy he pulled her face against his, claiming her mouth branding her as his. As she gasped he pushed his tongue into her mouth, winding her hair in his long fingers. Breaking away from her warmth he rested his forehead against hers inhaling the singular aroma that was Wendy Darling. Giving her one last grin he let go of her and shot towards the flummoxed fool in her window.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.
> 
> p.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
